Solar heating panels where the moving fluid is air are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,786. The panels as disclosed in said patent have a number of drawbacks including high expense for the collector cups, high pressure drop, and relatively low efficiency. A comparison test between the panel of the present invention and the panel in said patent revealed that the collectors of the present invention had temperatures ranging from 4.degree. to 13.degree. F. greater than the temperature of the collectors disclosed in said patent.